


Summer Understands

by SinnyandAsh



Series: Rick is Caring [1]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Bonding, Brother and sister bonding, Deep talk between brother and sister, Gen, Secrets, Weed, Weed smokin, frustrated Morty, light conversation about depression and anxiety, understanding Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 22:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10523529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinnyandAsh/pseuds/SinnyandAsh
Summary: Summer and Morty find themselves cuddling on the couch together with a joint, talking about topics that have never been mentioned before on a rainy day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so if u didn't know this is a joined account. So uh, I'm Sinny, and I will be adding a couple things to this series dude, I already started a few others for Rick is Caring. Ummm, ye. Enjoy man. 
> 
> ~S
> 
> Edited by Ash <3

Morty let out a sigh as he let his head rest on his older sister's lap, looking up at the living rooms ceiling with a dumbfounded expression, the light pattering of rain hitting the window filled his ears leaving him to feel only mellow and relaxed. He brought the neatly rolled joint up to his lips, inhaling the smoke into his lungs till he couldn't anymore and his throat began to burn, he held back a cough before slowly exhaling it through his nose. "I can't believe you've had s-s-sex with a girl." He couldn't help but laugh, turning his head slightly to look over at Summer.

She rolls her eyes, the corners of her lips curling up. "I've always been into girls, just never dated one." Summer shrugged, pushing red silky hair behind her ear with her hand. She never lets it down like she has today, usually her hair was straightened and up in a neat pony tail; it was very rare to see her true mane of long wavy strands. "I mean how can you not like girls? They're hot. Taylor Swift totally gives me a gigantic lady boner like you wouldn't believe."

"How come you've never told m-me this Summer?" Morty raises a brow while puffing on the end of the joint once again, taking it away from his mouth to pass it over to Summer. "I'm your brother, I'd never judge you or not l-l-love you, even if you killed someone without guilt." After the smaller one spoke silence quickly filled the dim room, he turned his head once again to look out the window. It was dark from the clouds blocking the sun, raindrops gently hitting the glass. Morty loves rainy days like these, it made him feel good and warm inside. If only he could spend it with Rick, cuddled up on this very couch and getting high while drinking hot chocolate. At least he got to spend time with his sister.

Summer caught Morty's attention once she began to cough, her body trembling as she clasps a hand over her mouth, passing the joint back to her brother. After a few seconds of wheezing she finally replied in a hoarse voice. "You're always out with grandpa Rick or working, we never spend quality time like we use too when you were fifteen." Morty couldn't help but let out a sad sigh, bringing the end of the joint back up to his lips. Summer was very much right, when Morty turned sixteen he got a job at fast food, then at a theme park, then a 'cleaning lady'. When he turned seventeen Rick and him became a thing all the way up to now. He is eighteen, only three months till he was nineteen.

"I know Summer..." He spoke as smoke passed through his mouth and out into the air. "I-I-It's just been hard on us since mom and dad split up, I've been working rrrreal hard for my f-future and for this family. And to be fair you work more than I do."

"To be fair, you're constantly with grandpa Rick," she remarks, looking down at her little brother. "But how about we start hanging out more again? I want to know what's going on with you, how have things been." Morty took another hit, sighing out the smoke and passing it to Summer. "You can tell me anything, I like, will never not want to know, no matter how fucked up it is."

"Do you want me to be honest?" He asks, his heart dropping to his stomach. His older sister nods. "Sometimes things just aren't okay with me m-m-m-mentally. Like-- like sometimes I just, I just look at myself in the mirror and I feel gross. I go out in public and everyone is judging m-m-me with their cruel eyes. Sometimes I just won't eat for days or I'll scarf McDonald french fries for h-h-hours on end." He felt a pit grow in his stomach, a sad whimper escaping past his lips. "But..." He stops himself, not knowing if he should even mention anything about the relationship he is in.

"But?" Summer asks as she takes a long drag from the joint, staring down at him with empathy in her lively eyes. "It's okay Morty, you can tell me. We can work through this stuff y'know." He can talk about Rick without actually telling her who he's with, right?

"But," He begins cautiously. "I have someone in my life.. Who I-I-I love very much, he's been with me for a while now and I c-c-c-completely rely on. I need him-"

"Wait," Of course she cuts him off, handing the joint off to Morty. "Him? Do you have a boyfriend Morty?" She asked, her eyes widen in shock, obviously not expecting her little brother to be in a relationship at all.

"Heh, yeah. I do a-actually. We've been together for well over a year now but we-- but we've k-known each other for a long time." Morty looked up at her sister, worried that there would be disappointment or judgement in her expression, but there wasn't. She seemed proud almost, she nodded for him to go on. Morty held his finger up to indicate he needed a second, taking a large hit from the joint before passing it back, deciding not to do it a second time. He already felt like he was floating far past the clouds, he didn't want to slip up and say something he shouldn't. "I'm in love with him, I h-h-have been for a long time.. Yet he can be just the big-- you know, the b-biggest dick in the whole entire world, and he can make me so angry sometimes I just want to shoot him right in the head and bury him in the back yard." He couldn't help but shiver at the thought of burying his Rick next too the original ones that lived in this dimension. "Sometimes I-I don't even know why I love this sack of shit w-w-who has a million problems, but then I remember, he m-m-makes me forget that I have problems.. H-he makes me forget I hate myself and makes me forget about all the people who are around us when we g-g-g-go out. He's fixed himself for me in the past few years..." His face lights up from the butterflies that danced around in his chest. "A-and not to mention he's loyal, and f-f-foxy."

Summer chuckles. "Why have you never told me you were in a relationship Morty? Or mom? You should know we like totally don't care who you date." Morty swallowed his own hot saliva, biting onto his bottom lip.

"B-b-because I've never told anyone, you're literally-- basically the first person I-I've ever talked about this to." He lets out a long sigh, noticing it was his turn to hit the joint. _Wait, when did Summer even hit it?_ Morty took a hold of it, putting it back up to his mouth for the umpteenth time and slowly letting smoke glide down his throat. His mind felt hazy.

"Why? Morty who are you even, like, dating in the first place?" Morty's heart dropped once Summer asked that question. There was no way he could tell her, she would kill him! Ooor she could be completely okay with it, but the first option seems way more reasonable. "I mean I've never caught you sneaking out before and you're never not spending time with grandpa Rick or working. How could you even possibly see them when you're always so busy, literally the only people you could be dating is grandpa or someone at work." Her little brother could not reply too that, he couldn't. His mind muddled, not being able to process a sentence to defend himself. He just simply stared at his older sister and waited for the gears too turn. There was no backing out of this now.

Just then he saw the puzzles piecing together in her mind and she let out a gasp. "You... And grandpa Rick?" _Oh fuck_ , what was Morty suppose to do in this situation, just nod? Should he even admit that he is with his own grandfather?! He can trust Summer right? Summer wouldn't press charges on Rick....

_Right?_

Before Morty could reply the silence was enough for Summer to get her answer. "Oh my god Mortimer!" She basically screamed, clasping a hand over her mouth, "You and grandpa?!" Oh god, this was a mistake, why did he say anything?

"I-i-is this the part where you kick my ass and have R-Rick go to jail?" Her younger brother asked, looking anywhere but Summer, scared of her expression. "Because whatever y-you do just know that I'm in love with him.." Silence fell upon them again, and god Morty could not tell if it was good or bad silence. He decides to take another drag on the end of the joint, closing his eyes.

"No Morty. I'm not gonna kick your ass or have grandpa go to jail," Morty opened one of his eyes in surprise, looking over at her pale freckled face. "I love you little brother, like more than mom and dad combined, and I accept you for who you are. I mean yeah, it's kind of creepy but..." She ran a hand soothingly through his hair, "The way you talked about him, the way you praised him and the fact that you got him to be the calmer type of person he is, I'll deal with it. Because I love both of you, and I will never judge you for being you." 

The brunette felt his chest bloom like a tulip in late spring, he felt so overwhelmed with emotions that tears began to well in the corners of his eyes. "D-d-d-do you really m-mean that Summer? I didn't e-expect this at all.. I love y-you. M-more than you could ever know." Morty finally sat up from his spot, looking down at the joint in his hand that was still somehow not finished with. He handed it to his older sister before giving her a bear hug. "I love you."

"I love you too little brother." She said sweetly, wrapping her arms around him while putting the joint between her lips and leaving it there.

"W-what's going on- **URP** \- here?" The two siblings were startled by the loud voice of Rick, they both looked back at him too see him leaned against the door frame that lead to the kitchen. "Is that my j-joint I rolled for us when I got home Morty?" He crossed his arms, raising his brow with a dumb smirk plastered on his lips. It didn't take long for him to notice the tears running down his young lovers cheeks. "Hey? Are you a-alright?" 

Morty nodded, getting up from the couch and quickly walking over to Rick, enveloping him into a longing embraced, "I'm p-perfect." He said in a happy tone, letting out a small hum as he closed his eyes. Rick hesitantly wrapped his arms around the boy, tentatively looking over at Summer. She just gave him a thumbs up and turned back towards the the blank television screen, taking her second hit of the joint. He finally pulled away from Rick, staring up at him with loving brown eyes, the old man just gave him a confused look with his icy blue ones, glancing back at Morty's sister. "We'll t-talk about it later."


End file.
